


Five ways to capture Harvey

by le_russe_satan



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_russe_satan/pseuds/le_russe_satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Harvey/Mike, Power Shift prompt at the suits meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five ways to capture Harvey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Harvey/Mike, Power Shift prompt at the suits meme.

1.

 

The new client is attractive, loaded and barely speaks English. Which is only a bad thing because Harvey is forced to leave her in the office while he runs down to the offices of a French company on a floor below them, so he can drag their manager, - a guy who owes him, - back with him to use him as an interpreter. Otherwise, it's brilliant: the sound of French is like honey to his ears and when spoken by someone as attractive as his new client.... Well, he sure as hell hopes she's a talker.

When Harvey comes back, french-speaking manager in tow, he immediately spies Mike in his office talking to his client and they seem to be having the time of their lives, judging by the way her hand is resting on his arm. Maybe she does speak English after all, thinks Harvey and frowns – if she does, then why lie?

He throws the door open and what he hears is French. Mike speaking perfect French. He hopes he doesn't gape too much. Later, he corners Mike alone.

'I didn't know you spoke French,' Harvey says with accusation in his voice, which just makes Mike blink at him in confusion.

'You never asked.'

At this point Harvey should just let it go, but curiosity gets the better of him. 'So how come you speak perfect French?'

'There was a girl...'

Harvey rolls his eyes: he should have expected this. 'Don't tell me. You learned French to impress a girl.'

'Wouldn't you?' Mike quips and goes back to the client and speaking beautiful, frustrating, _hot_ French.

In the end Harvey does end up spending the night with her and she does turn out to be a talker. Only it's Mike's voice he hears saying all those breathless phrases as he orgasms.

 

2.

 

Harvey grits his teeth to stop himself from punching the client in the face. The idiot just calmly confessed that he's been holding back information and now Harvey has to go back to the office at 11 pm and try and prepare for the eventuality of opposition getting their hands on that information too. Misery loves company, so of course Harvey calls Mike on his way to the office and orders him back to work ignoring the feeble protests.

When Mike arrives, Harvey feels like maybe he stepped into a Twilight Zone episode or something, because clearly he's pulled Mike out from some club or other, - which in itself is not that shocking, - and Mike is not dressed like Harvey would expect him to be, in a jeans and a t-shirt or something, no, he's wearing perfectly tailored pants that sit very snugly on his butt and hips and a tasteful, expensive silk shirt. Black silk shirt.

Harvey tugs at his collar, coughs and asks how is it Mike can't afford a decent suit but can and did spend money on party clothes.

'Oh, this? Bought it with the bonus I got for landing my first client. Don't worry, I spent some on suits too, they are not ready yet though. But you like this? Do you?' And Mike actually fucking twirls to show off his outfit.

'Yes, very nice, now why don't we do some work,' Harvey snaps and marches away, because what he really wants to do is touch Mike's shirt and maybe rub the silk against his skin and that way lies insanity.

 

3.

 

'Let me just call my grandmother and warn her that you're kidnapping her only grandchild,' mutters Mike as he slides into the taxi and scoots along the back seat, so that Harvey can get in next to him.

'Don't tell me you don't want to spend the evening drinking and eating on our client's money.' Harvey shuts the door and they are off.

'My grandmother doesn't mock me and she cares,' grumbles Mike and Harvey realizes that the kid looks exhausted and maybe he shouldn't be forcing him into socializing with clients. 'Oh, shit, I think I lost my phone,' exclaims Mike suddenly and then turns into a ball of frenzied activity, checking his pockets, the taxi's floor and the seat. And then he reaches across Harvey to check the floor on his side and practically ends up sprawled in Harvey's lap.

'Got it,' he suddenly says and goes back to his side of the seat, which Harvey is very very grateful for, because Harvey's just realized that the cinnamon smell that he's been noticing at odd moments for the past few days comes from Mike. Harvey can't believe it took him so long to connect the two.

He ends up being painfully aware of the smell throughout the dinner, and tries his best to keep a distance between them, but when he drops Mike off at his house, the kid gives him a sort of an aborted hug and the smell of cinnamon is so overpowering, he wants to pull Mike closer and taste him all over.

4.

 

'… and you are taking Mike with you,' says Jessica in that tone of voice that makes Harvey realise there'll be no point in arguing. He does anyway.

'Why? He is just an associate. Since when do associates get to go on trips out of town?'

'Since this associate is the one who knows California state law better than you,' says Jessica, making Harvey wince. It is unfortunately true.

So that's how they end up sitting next to each other on the plane with Mike chattering almost non stop about all the cool things he'd like to do in Los Angeles, as if they are going on a holiday not a work trip. And that's how they end up sharing a two-bedroom suite, because Harvey doesn't trust Mike with Los Angeles, or rather he doesn't trust Los Angeles with Mike.

During their first night in the hotel, Harvey can't sleep: thank you very much heat and time difference. He gets up to go to pool, - the suite's private pool, - in a hope that it will refresh and tire him out at the same time and finds Mike already there. The boy really is skinny but the water and the dimmed lights make his vulnerability look seductive.

Harvey lowers himself into the pool next to Mike and Mike's eyes fly open, alert and dark and knowing.

'Can't sleep, huh?'

'Well deduced, Sherlock,' replies Harvey and apparently this time Mike isn't taking his mockery. This time Mike is in California, feeling like he's on vacation, so he splashes water in Harvey's face. Harvey should say something cutting that will send Mike away in a huff, but instead he splashes back and in a few moments they are struggling in the water, laughing like idiots. Harvey is stronger, bigger and soon he's pressing Mike against the edge of the pool, looking down on him, their limbs tangled. The faint smell of cinnamon tickles his nostrils and Harvey can't help himself, he lowers his head and kisses Mike's neck.

Mike's response is to laugh and slither out of his grasp: 'Ok, ok, Mr Vampire, you drink my blood at the office as is, don't think I'm going to let you do it while I'm in California.' With that Mike hops out of the pool and goes back inside. Harvey slumps and sighs, bewildered at how anyone could be so innocent and oblivious as to misunderstand his gesture.

 

5.

 

Harvey Specter gets what he wants. Harvey Specter gets _who_ he wants. And for the past few days he's been trying to get Mike Ross. The problem is that all his flirting technique, all his moves do not work. It's not that Mike shrugs them off, or isn't receptive, he is just genuinely oblivious to Harvey's seduction attempts. He considers just planting one on Mike, but he's already running low on pride and dignity, - even if it's only in his own eyes, - and he's just not going to give in first.

Finally, he invites Mike over to his flat, which just confirms that he is this close to completely giving in to the kid. Mike drinks his whiskey and pokes through his things and agrees to stay the night, scattering his clothes on the floor, shooing Harvey off the couch and falling asleep before Harvey even has a chance to suggest sharing the bed.

Harvey groans in frustration and goes to his bed alone. He falls asleep thinking that he must have been wrong after all and Mike has absolutely no interest in him sexually.

He's woken up by the bedroom door opening.

'What's wrong?' He demands sleepily, seeing Mike in the doorway.

'Nothing,' says Mike as he comes closer and pulls off Harvey's covers, 'I just couldn't leave you twisting in the wind any longer. You are starting to act quite pathetically.'

Harvey wants to be offended at the revelation that he was being manipulated all this time, but Mike slips into bed next to him and they are both naked and very much willing, so he decides to leave that until morning.


End file.
